My Spot
by Jibbless
Summary: "That's my spot." "What! Sasuke-kun, no it's not!" She didn't realize that he meant something - someone - else. Birthday fic pressy for myself. SasuSaku and a bit of LeeSaku, and NaruHina ;)


**It was my birthday! (1 June) Like.. A few hours ago..**

I had to rewrite all of this because my dad closed my tab when I was writing this, without having any history of writing this. -cries- I actually wasted a few hours when writing it for the first time.. So that's why I'm a little late.. It's like 2am here, lol.

:'(

_**Bold italics is inner Sakura.**_

* * *

**READ**

**REVIEW (Please?)**

* * *

**Enjoy! Because I cried when I realized my previous written story of this was basically deleted.**

* * *

_Summary: "That's my spot." "What?! Sasuke-kun, no it's not!" She didn't realize that he meant her._

* * *

**_"Inconsiderate bimbo!"_**

Suddenly, Sakura's inner took over, and she lifted the hand which held a golden delicious apple in it. Her breakfast for this morning. She looked at the apple, a raging fire in her eyes. She looked over the window and found her blond haired teammate, "NARUTO!" She screamed.

_"Eh..?"_

"EAT THIS!" She threw the apple at him from the Hokage tower.

* * *

Sakura walked down the village, holding a bunch of scrolls in her chest. Tsunade hadn't provided her with any bags to carry them with.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt one scroll starting to slip off her grasp, she was holding about 7 scrolls, as she quickly tried to count them all as Tsunade threw them at once at her.

The Hokage had been in a pretty bad mood ever since Shizune had waltzed with a long pile of paper work, and then immediately left.. Only to come back with another, longer pile of work, then left again.. For another, _even longer_ pile of work..

Sakura's brains were basically throbbing with anger. She was blaming all of this mess on Tsunade, maybe even Shizune.

She had been told to take care of the scrolls.. In a very angry manner. She was told to 'injure' the scrolls. A bunch of scrolls holding many information about the history of Hokages. They were important, and from the looks of it, very, _very_ old scrolls. Rusty and crumbly paper, looking as if it was about to crumble any second.. Like the leaves in autumn.

The scroll that had been threatening to drop had been balancing on the pit of her elbow in which she used her forearms to squish it with.

_**"How troublesome!" **_Sakura was starting to think that her Inner Sakura had turned into Shikamaru..

"NOOO!" Sakura screeched as the scroll slipped off her hold. She flailed, using the arm scroll fell off from to try and catch it, only to cause more havoc as more of the scrolls started to slip.

A green figure immediately appeared in the corner of her eyes and took the falling scrolls in the air, "SAKURA-SAN! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

Sakura breathed out a relieved breath and smiled at her savior.

Her savior..

A boy with shiny black hair, shaped into a bowl cut.. A boy wearing a green spandex suit.. A boy with long eyelashes, longer than any girl she knew..

"LEE-SAN! Arigato gozaimasu, Lee-san!" She smiled a very thankful looking smile, all wide and sweet looking.

"ANYTHING FOR THE BEAUTIFUL AND EXTREMELY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!" Lee shouted and struck the good guy pose..

Making the scrolls fly in the air.

"LEE!" Sakura screamed.

The said man snapped out of his pose and looked at the pink haired girl, then his eyes widened, "THE SCROLLS!" He looked around and saw the scrolls, jumping off the ground and into the air.

While flying towards one scroll, he done a forward flip, "A YOUTHFUL FLIP FOR THE ANTIQUATED SCROLL!" He reached for the scroll and caught it with his right hand.

He looked around again and saw another one, gently descending down to the distant floor. He landed on a roof then immediately launched himself off it. He done a backward flip then flew towards the scroll, "ANOTHER FLIP! BUT A BACKWARD, UNIQUE AND YOUTHFUL FLIP FOR ANOTHER ANTIQUATED SCROLL!" He took the scroll in his other hand.

"LEE-SAN! YOU MUST NOT LET ANY OF THE SCROLLS DROP TO THE FLOOR!" Sakura shouted from below.

"Hai!"

He launched himself off a wall and rocketed towards the last scroll, "YOUTHFUL LOTUS LAUNCH! I CAN DO THIS!"

"YOU CAN DO IT LEE-SAN!" Sakura cheered, running towards the scroll just in case.

Lee done a superman pose and flew towards the scroll, "SUPERMAN HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOUTHFUL! YOSH! A SUPERMAN FOR THE LAST BUT NOT LEAST ANTIQUATED SCROLL!" He caught the scroll then dropped down in front of Sakura.

"YOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" Lee cheered, making sure to be careful this time.

"ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, LEE-SAN!" Sakura smiled at the boy holding the 3 scrolls.

"SAKURA-SAN! MAY I ASK FOR A REWARD? A FLAMING REWARD OF.."

Lee put the scrolls on the floor as he paused then made a shy face; an index finger on his chin and a big red pouty lip..

"YOUTH?!"

He posed, legs wide apart head pointed towards the sky. His left arm placed on his hip and his other hand pointing towards the sunny sky in the shape of a fist.

Sakura contemplated for a while then placed the 4 scrolls she was holding onto down on the floor, "Okay," She smiled at him.

Lee froze in his pose then slowly started to turn back into a normal posture, "YYYYYOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH! THE BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH HAS FINALLY AGREED!" He cheered, dancing around her as if it was a ritual.

"THE YOUTHFUL FIRE OF LOVE HAS BEGUN!" Lee exclaimed.

Sakura smiled, "Lee-san, it's just a kiss on the cheeks!"

"JUST YOU WAIT SAKURA-SAN!" He stopped and directed his left cheek to her face.

Sakura moved back in instinct, because of the instant closeness and immediate view of fair skin in front of her.

She smiled and leaned forward. Her lips inches away from his cheek..

**BONK!**

* * *

_7 MINUTES AGO.._

* * *

At the end of the street stood a big tree with many leaves, concealing everything inside it. Including certain Uchiha prodigy.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" The said man turned his head to the intruder then sent a vicious glare towards the blond haired boy.

"Hey! Stop being so grumpy!" Naruto put his hands up in defence, "Did Sai stick a twig up your ass again?"

Sasuke had the urge to push him off the tree branch, "Shut up," He noticed something green in Naruto's hands then disregarded it, turning his gaze back towards what he was looking at before.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Naruto asked, looking in the direction where the Uchiha directed his gaze to.

"..Is that Bushy Brows?"

"Hn."

"What the hell is he doing?"

"Hn."

_"-ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" _

"..Oh look! It's Sakura-chan! Come on Sasuke-teme! Let's go to her!" Naruto prepared to jump off the branch but was stopped by a hand gripping on his forearm.

"Stop."

"Uhh.. Why?"

"Leave them. They're having a moment," Sasuke glared at Naruto as he spat out the words.

"A moment?! What the hell!? No they're not, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto argued.

"Just watch them for a while."

"..Fine." Naruto said, he was actually quite intrigued, "Hey.. So are we spying now?"

"What's that in your hands?" Sasuke ignored Naruto's questioned.

"What? Oh, this? It's an apple." Naruto answered nonchalantly.

"Keeping yourself healthy now?" Sasuke mocked.

"Ehh. Well, Sakura-chan told me to eat more fruits and this morning she threw this apple at me in rage.." Naruto scratched his head and grinned sheepishly, "So, I'm guessing she wants me to eat this apple..?"

"So eat it." Sasuke stated, not even glancing at the apple.

"I AM!" Naruto lifted the apple, "LOOK!" He bit into it, "DATTEBAYO!"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't look but he could hear him crunching on the apple.

Both best friends watched as Lee launched towards the second last scroll, doing a backward flip.

"Che. What a loser." Sasuke stated bitterly.

"Hey..! Don't say that! Bushy Brows ain't a loser, you teme, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto opposed. Stealthily, he placed the apple in between him and Sasuke, making sure to place it closer to Sasuke, and not himself.

"Hn. So you like him as well then."

"Well.. Yeah! He's a friend and a member of Konoha 11.. Well, I'm not really sure what it's called now, 'cos you know! You're here.. OH AND WHAT ABOUT-"

"-Not.. In that way," Sasuke said, hinting that he meant something else other than 'friend.' He smirked slightly at his obliviousness.

"Eh? Wha-" Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "EWW! EWW! NO! BAKA! BAKA! I'M NOT GAY, DATTEBAYO!" He scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Took you long enough."

_"YOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!"_

_"ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, LEE-SAN!"_

They watched Lee ask for a reward (a flaming reward), then put the scrolls down on the ground. They watched him.. pose..

"..That's.. So gay.." Sasuke said incredulously. One of his eyebrows shot up and twitched along with one of his eyes.

Naruto seems to have the same expression, only worse.

"What.. Am I.. Looking at..?"

_"Youth?!"_

Sasuke glared violently at the green spandex suited boy.

"Eh.." Naruto scratched his head, "What does that mean?"

_"YYYYYOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH! THE BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH HAS FINALLY AGREED!"_

"Eh?! Agreed what?!" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, "There's only one thing Lee always.." His eyes widened again, in realization, "OH HELL NO!" Naruto looked to the right as something - or someone - caught his eye.

"WEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Naruto exclaimed, and pointed. Though it didn't seem like he was pointing towards Sakura or Lee.. "IT'S HINATA! LOOK SASUKE! IT'S HINATA, DATTEBAYO!"

Ah. That's why.

_"THE YOUTHFUL FIRE OF LOVE HAS BEGUN!"_

If possible, Sasuke's glare intensified. Just a little bit of the Amaterasu.. And he'll die.. He's close enough to perform it, anyway..

_"Lee-san, it's just a kiss on the cheeks!"_

"Che. Yeah right. Next time, it'll be you naked on his bed." Sasuke muttered coldly.

"Who's that girl beside Hinata? Oh wait that's NEJI!" Naruto laughed at his own joke, "DATTEBAYO!" After that exclamation, Naruto was looking dazed as he stared at Hinata.

_Bonk!_

_"Ow! Who did that?!" _

Naruto reverted his attention back to Sakura, only to find her rubbing her head in slight pain. He looked at Sasuke, to see him looking at his right hand's palm with slightly widened eyes. He looked down to the space between them and found the apple gone.

* * *

_**"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR FACE UP UNTIL IT LOOKS LIKE GUTS!"**_

"OH NO! JUST LIKE NEJI-KUN! FATE HAS THRUST ITSELF UPON US AND THREW THIS GOLDEN DELICIOUS APPLE AT YOU!" Lee cried a waterfall.

"No, Lee! Someone threw this apple.." She picked up the apple, only to drop it in disgust, "EW! THEY ALREADY BIT INTO IT!"

She looked down at the apple. Golden delicious apple.. Is that not-?

Sakura shifted her eyesight to the scrolls, "OH! Come on, Lee-san! Let's take the scrolls to my house so it won't be so troublesome!" She picked up of the 4 scrolls.

"OH NO SAKURA-SAN! HAS SHIKAMARU-KUN BEEN RUBBING OFF ON YOU? WHY? DO YOU HANG OUT SO MUCH?" Lee cried out.

"No, Lee!" Sakura giggled at him, "I hang out a lot with Ino!"

Lee sighed with relief, "PHEW! THE YOUTHFUL FLOWER ALWAYS STAYS LOYAL!"

Sakura smiled, "Lee-san could you help me, please?"

"Of course! Anything for Sakura-san!"

"Arigato!"

"Sakura-san! Give me one of your scrolls!"

"Eh? Why?"

"So I can have more! I must always be a gentleman!"

"Eh.. It doesn't really matter.."

"SAKURA-SAN!" Lee cried, "THEN I AM NOT WORTH YOUR LOVE! I AM NOT GENTLEMAN ENOUGH TO BE WORTH OF YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVE!"

"Okay, fine! Here.." Sakura handed him one of her scrolls.

"Better?" She asked, walking towards the direction of her house, with Lee walking side by side.

"HAI! MUCH, MUCH BETTER!"

* * *

While Sakura and Lee were walking to her house, Naruto and Sasuke were still in the tree. They could basically see the whole of Konoha from this tree. Of course, they were just exaggerating when they thought of that.. It was only because of the simple fact that Sakura's house was near the end of the street of Konoha, nearby the occupied tree is rooted to.

They had been sitting there, merely staring and spying at the walking couple in silence, ever since Naruto noticed the missing apple and found it on the spot where Sakura had once been standing.

They watched Sakura and Lee simply disappear once they went inside her house.

"You think Bushy Brows is going to get it?" Naruto whispered. He didn't really know why he was whispering.. Before he was shouted and screaming and no one noticed him.. Well, Sakura and Lee didn't notice him.. The villagers staring curiously at the tree didn't count.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off the tree branch then hopped off it, himself.

He stared at the blond, his face planted to the floor, legs and arms formed into the stereotypical 'crime scene' position.

Sasuke watched Naruto peel himself off the ground and stand up, wiping his face off of the dirt, then dusting his jumpsuit. He stared back at Sasuke with a flat (A/N: LOL, PUN) face.

"Baka."

"Hn. We can go to Sakura now."

"Oh, look. You're talking more than me."

"Hn."

"Oh, yay. You're talking less than me."

"Good for you."

"Oh, yay. It's good for me, _dattebayo_." Naruto wavered from side to side, hands slowly waving up and down and feet gently and slowly stomping on the floor.

Sasuke slapped the back of Naruto's head and started walking towards Sakura's house.

**"YOU ASSHOLE!"**

* * *

"Phew! That was an interesting journey, neh, Lee-san?" Sakura looked at Lee.

"Hai! What a training!" Lee grinned.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"OI, SAKURA-CHAN! OPEN UP AND REVEAL YOUR SECRETS!" She heard Naruto's voice bellowing.

Sakura huffed and stomped over to the door to her house. She ripped the door open, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, NARUTO?"

"WOAH!" Naruto looked at the sky and screamed, "WHY IS IT THAT EVERYONE IS SHOUTING AT MY FACE TODAY?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SHOUTING AT MY FACE! SHUT UP!"

"..Okay! Calm down.. Jeez.. Dattebayo.."

Sakura regained her composure, "..Yes?" Lee came in the background, "Sakura-san who was it- OH NARUTO-KUN! AND SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura looked at Lee.

"Oh! Thank god you weren't doing it," Naruto breathed out a relieved sigh.

Sakura turned her gaze at Naruto, "WEH?! NO! NO- NO- NO- I- I DIDN'T - WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Naruto flew, "ITAAAAAAAI! SAKURAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN-" Naruto's bellowing voice echoed through the atmosphere.

In a few seconds, Naruto soon came back with a black eye and dishevelled hair, "Sakura-chan, let's go to Ichiraku." Naruto said in a tired voice.

Sakura walked out of her house with Lee following her.

"Hmm.. Arigato Gozaimasu, Lee-san" She smiled sweetly to him, "Would you like to join us for ramen?"

_Oh_, Sasuke was _so_ ready to leave.

"Gomen nasai, Sakura-san! I must train! Therefore I cannot!" Lee bowed in apology.

"Don't worry, Lee-san!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Lee, "Then go away now."

"TEME! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn." Sasuke merely replied, and started walking towards Naruto's favourite place.

* * *

Sakura sat on a stool at Ichiraku's, getting ready to eat.

"That's my spot."

Sakura turned her head to find Sasuke blankly staring at her.

"Ehh?" Her brows furrowed as she stood up off the stool, "Eh.. What?!" She turned to the Uchiha, "Sasuke-kun, No it's not!"

Sasuke stepped forward and leaned down, his face inches away from hers. He could basically feel the heat radiating off her face as it started to grow a bright tomato red, "Yes, it is," His eyes quickly flickered to her lips then leaned back, sitting on the seat she previously occupied.

* * *

**A few days later.**

* * *

Sakura was walking to the hospital when she bumped into someone.

"Sakura-san! You still haven't given me a youthful reward yet!" Lee aimed his right cheek at her, "Perhaps it was because faith didn't want you to kiss my left cheek, but my right instead!"

"Uhh.. All right, Lee.." Sakura slowly leaned down and was a few inches away from his cheek.

But she was stopped when a senbon skidded Lee's cheeks, giving him a small red slash.

"Huh? That felt weird, Sakura-san! It felt sharp and stingy!" Lee exclaimed, oblivious to the slight wound on his cheek.

"Lee-san! What was that?!"

"Hm? What was what, Sakura-san?"

"I couldn't kiss you! A senbon slid across your cheeks!"

"A senbon.." Lee's big eyes widened into freakishly big eyes, "AMAZING! HOW ACCURATE!"

"Here let me heal you.." She used mystical palm jutsu and healed the wound, "There!"

"Arigato, Sakura-san!"

"It was nothing," Sakura smiled.

"Neh, Sakura-san.. Perhaps faith wants us to kiss on the lips..?"

"Eh?!" Sakura stared at him incredulously.

"Well.. Faith doesn't want you to kiss me on the cheeks.. So why not the lips?"

"Umm.. All- All right.." She leaned forward..

But, immediately the girl stopped leaning as she saw something black flicker at the corner of her eyes. She turned her head to see.. Black flames?!

"LEE-SAN!"

"Haaai?" He replied with a dreamy sigh, fantasizing about Sakura kissing him.

"YOU'RE BURNING! YOUR SPANDEX.. IS BURNING!" Sakura's exclaimed, taking off her red vest and trying to flap away the fire.

"WHAT?! OH NO! THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A YOUTHFUL FLAME!"

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" But as soon as she said that, the black flamed died down.

"Oh, Kami-sama.." Sakura looked at the burnt spot on the back of his shoulders. The certain part of the clothing was burned but thankfully, Lee wasn't hurt.

The thought of 'hurt' immediately reminded her of the hospital.

"OH NO! LEE-SAN, I HAVE TO GO I'M LATE FOR MY SHIFT!" And so Sakura ran.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the hospital tired and chakra deprived.

She decided to sit down on a bench and just rest there for a bit, especially in the cold air of the night. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the back of the bench.

"Mmm.." She hummed in relaxation.

"..You're in my spot."

"Eh?" She opened her eyes and saw the raven haired Uchiha.

"What are you talking about? If you want, you can just sit next to me!"

"But that's my spot."

"URGH!" Sakura scooted to the other side of the bench, "There, ya happy?!" She closed her eyes again.

"Hn. That's my spot."

".. OH MY GOSH! YOU WANT TO TROLL ME?! WELL I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" She cried out exasperatedly, standing up and walking slowly, slumped like a zombie.

For some reason, she just knew that Sasuke was walking next to her. But she wasn't even going to acknowledge him now. Heck no. Just ignore him.. And go to bed. As soon as possible.

Sakura stopped in front of the stairs to her house and immediately stopped. She turned and looked at Sasuke with her head tilted heavily to the side, "Why are you here?"

"...My spot."

Sakura looked at him tiredly then slowly turned around. She made a move to step on a stair but was pulled backwards instead.

"Egh!" Her head hit Sasuke's chest and soon she felt dizzy, as the need for sleep started to flood her brain.

"Wabaloo boo-wen?" Now she wasn't even making any sense.

"...Hn."

"..Sasssuke-kunnnn?"

"Hn?"

"Whaaat'ssssssssss youuur sssssssssssssssssspot?"

Sasuke stared down at the girl snuggled up his chest. He put his hands on her waist and gently made her pull away.

"Meaaaaahh!" Sakura wailed.

"My spot.." Sasuke leaned down, his nose brushing hers, "is.." His lips brushed hers, making her senses start to kick in again, "..You," Then he kissed her.

Gently, so that he wouldn't mess up her need for sleep.

And very gently so, Sakura started to kiss back as well.

Sasuke pulled away, "This," He pecked her right, then left cheek, "Is my spot," he muttered. Very lastly he pecked her lips, "My.." He pecked her lips again, "Spot."

* * *

**END**

* * *

THE ENDING BEFORE WAS WORSE, SO BE HAPPY ;D

I might edit this in the morning cos right now, it's 5am. So yah Lol. I wanted to post a fic on my birthday but my dad so very nicely closed my tab and deleted all my hours of work and so I had to rewrite everything again. Urgh.

Yeah, I am working on Misconceived, I'm just not worried much about that story because it doesn't really matter if I post a 2nd part so, lol.

_**Hello. It is morning and I just skimmed through this.. Omg I found a few mistakes but not too much. I couldn't sleep properly 8 hours ago (5am) because I drank 3 cola bottles.. At night.. Lol**._

**Review!**

**Pleassee! It was my birthday yesterday(1st June)**

**Review as a present for moi?**

**I LIKE REVIEWS**

**I LOVE REVIEWS**

**ME LIKEY REVIEWS.**

**SO..**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Update 2/6/13:** I removed the ending and just left it there because this is way better.

**Update 4/6/13:** I accidentally described the apple as red in Sasuke's perspective.. xD maybe he used his sharingan too much again! I also found 1 other mistake. FIXED THEM! :D

* * *

**Social Media: You can follow me and tweet to me or whatever on Twitter :D**

**You'll see my face there and you'll be keeping up to date :D **

** JJibbless**

**(****Cos someone already had Jibbles/Jibbless/Jibbles_ -_-****)**


End file.
